In an automatic analysis device for clinical examination, for example, a characteristic value, including concentration and activity value, of a substance to be measured in a biological sample such as blood or urine (hereinafter referred to as a “sample”) is determined by mixing a certain amount of the biological sample with a certain amount of a reagent, stirring the mixture (reaction solution) to make the sample and the reagent react with each other, and measuring time-variation of the absorbance of the reaction solution. Deterioration in the measurement accuracy is reduced by grasping the status of the automatic analysis device or the sample by performing measurement of a standard solution for calibrating the reagent, a quality control sample for checking the status of the analysis device or the reagent for each analysis item.
As an example of such an automatic analysis device, Patent Literature 1 (JP-2009-204448-A) discloses technology regarding an automatic analysis device that determines a reaction rate constant from the time-variation of the absorbance stored as data along the time line by using an approximation formula and judges if the reaction is abnormal on the basis of the value of the reaction rate constant.